


Overheard

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Overhearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Skye learns more about Grant Ward in the past two months than she has in two years. And it’s not through anything he told her, because he doesn’t talk to her anymore. It was through overhearing conversations between him and Kara. Which for one, ew. She hated that they talked so muchBut not because she’s jealous.-REPOST- re-written and much better now with different ending.





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! When I first wrote this I just wanted to write ~something~ to get the creative juices flowing. The first draft kind of sucked. I think this is a promising idea and I want this to be a series so I rewrote it.

Skye learns more about Grant Ward in the past two months than she has in two years. And it’s not through anything he told her, because he doesn’t talk to her anymore. It was through overhearing conversations between him and Kara. Which for one, ew. She hated that they talked so much

But not because she’s jealous.

They were both back on the team— or as Coulson put it, “Occasionally help us out and stay on this base and I promise we will stop trying to kill you."— which she will never get used to. One day, she walked in on them having the audacity to eat breakfast together in the small kitchenette. She wanted to snap at them and inform them that _nobody actually eats there_ but before she even opened her mouth she stopped herself and jumped out of sight. 

Skye had no idea what came over her but she chalked it up to survival instincts. They were enemies! They could be planning Fitz’s murder… or something. Besides, Ward was practically whispering, it must be important.

“But how can you not include Harry Potter in your Harry Potter Dream team?” 

Or... not? 

“Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time, Grant. I’m not backing down on this.”

Skye guessed it made sense. They were together so they would argue about dumb things.

“Dumbledore _was_ the greatest wizard of all time. He got beaten by a potions teacher.”

She just assumed they would be talking about something more… dangerous.

“Stop pretending you know anything about Harry Potter, you’ve only seen the movies.”

It was time to go, this made her chest ache and she didn’t know why.

“Yeah, cause I’m not a nerd.”

Yeah, time to leave. She had stayed too long. His voice was way too affectionate. 

She pretended the ache in her chest wasn't anything more than the fear that Grant wasn't being locked up. Squaring her shoulders and walking with far too much dignity for an eavesdropper, she decided to take out her... "fear," on the punching bag.

-

The next time she heard them, she was definitely not supposed to be listening but _ hey _ this was still accidental. 

It was almost midnight. She was on her computer in the railing loft that looked over the lounge area before they even walked in. She almost got up to move but realized that if she did, they would’ve noticed she was there and would think she was spying on them. Which she wasn’t.

Even though she had taken off her headphones to listen to their conversation. 

“And _why_ are we here when your bunk was perfectly fine?” Kara asked, collapsing back onto the couch.

Skye was horrified at the idea of them doing _whatever_ in Ward’s bunk and realized this could go south quite quickly.

“Windows.” Ward laid down on the floor.

Apparently, that was enough for Kara to understand because she didn’t respond.

Seriously, _what_ were they into? Skye strained her neck to hear if they were getting up to any coupley-things they shouldn’t be.

“So,” Ward began in an uncomfortable tone, “Would you like to talk about it?”

They were—. They were going to talk about feelings. At midnight. In the lounge. Skye didn’t know if she preferred hearing them have sex.

“I can’t be here. If Bobbi’s going to be here, I don’t know if I can be here.”

A series of questions flooded Skye’s brain.

“She wants to make it better, Kar. I know you still-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

Skye wondered what Bobbi did, why it is necessary for her to fix it, and what Kara still… does. Also, calling Kara, “Kar,” was disgusting and she, for some reason, hated it with a burning passion.

“You can’t tell me you don’t wish, just a little bit, that things were okay with her.”

She heard Kara get up and lay down on the floor, presumably next to him.

“You think I should hear her out?”

He sounded like he was smiling when he responded.

“I’m saying that you don’t call out to her in your sleep for nothing.”

There was a smacking sound there, like she hit him. But they were both kind of laughing so Skye guessed it wasn’t that hard.

“How did we get like this?” Skye could barely hear Kara speak.

Ward didn’t reply.

“I’m serious. We both used to be listed as domestic terrorists and now we have regular therapy sessions at a US government base. Who even _are_ we, anymore?”

More laughing.

“If someone told me,” Grant admitted, “I was going to have a genuine best friend, I would’ve scoffed at them.”

“If someone told me my best friend would’ve been _you_, I would’ve scoffed at them.”

Skye wondered when she heard that they were dating, if there was any evidence of them dating, and if they really could’ve been just friends. Why was she feeling relieved?

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m an excellent best friend. Look at me. I brought you to this beautiful place-”

“A lounge in enemy territory but, please, go on.”

“I brought you to this beautiful place with two very pretty windows-”

“Both of which have cracks in them due to gun fire, but I like that you’re trying.”

“To talk to you about your relationship problems. I’m an excellent friend.”

They were both laughing and that ache in Skye’s chest returned. It hurt to hear them happy together, she realized, then immediately suppressed the thought. No. Surely, she was more intrigued about Bobbi and Kara being filed under, "relationship problems." 

She heard a grunt and peaked at them. Nothing sexual, just Ward pulling Kara up to her feet. She ducked back into the shadows immediately, not wanting to get caught.

“So I should hear Bobbi out?”

“More like _ her out.”_

_His laughter was stopped by a very loud cracking sound causing him to curse._

_-_

_Skye didn’t know what to think or process. She knew Bobbi wasn’t gay, because there was Hunter. And she thought Kara couldn't be gay because she was dating Ward. Although, now it’s sounding like they were just friends all along, so Kara could be a lesbian or they both could be bisexual._

_Wait, Ward and Kara were just friends._

_Skye's eternal frown lessened. And the pain in her chest dissipated, if only for a second. She immediately shocker herself out of it with the slam shut of her laptop and exited the now empty lounge._

_-_

_The third time, Skye admits to herself that she might be going out of her way to hear their conversations… a bit. Since she heard their last heart-to-heart she’s been working late in that lounge area every night in case they returned._

_It was still rational, okay? Although it’s been about two years since he has opposed them in any way, they still couldn’t trust him. And why haven’t they met up again in the lounge? That seemed pretty suspicious, they must be sneaking off somewhere else._

_Skye was merely protecting the team so why didn’t even _she_ believe herself? She needed to stop, she was being ridiculous. It was time to leave._

_“Here. Sit down, you’ll feel better if you look at the moon.” Kara was talking so Ward must be with her._

_Okay, Skye was crazy. So what? She could still hear this. For the team._

_“I will never feel better. I feel disgusting, I hate everything.”_

_“You don’t mean that, Grant. Sit down.”_

_“I _can’t_ sit down. I can’t do anything, I don’t want to do anything!”_

_Skye didn’t have to strain to hear him, he was talking loudly enough._

_“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You just need to breathe and talk a bit quieter unless you want her to hear you.”_

_Was Skye, “her?”_

_“I can never fix it, Kara. I’ll never get them to trust me again.”_

_“Dude, we both know this isn’t about the team.”_

_Skye couldn’t hear either of them talking for a bit because they were whispering. She scooted forward to hear them and her phone slid off the computer she was holding._

_Smacking against the floor beneath her._

_ _Shit!__


End file.
